


carry you home

by lifeisadoozy



Series: dousy song fics [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Death, F/M, Heaven, Sad, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeisadoozy/pseuds/lifeisadoozy
Summary: Life after SHIELD was great. But they did stumble upon devastating news.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: dousy song fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048267
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	carry you home

**Author's Note:**

> I have been thinking about writing through Daniel's POV but wow it's hard. I hope this went okay. Hope you enjoy even though I feel like this is quite a sad fic. The song for this fic is "Carry You Home" by James Blunt.

After spending years in space, Daisy and Daniel had retired. They wanted to live the simple life. A life that neither of them thought was possible. Once they had settled down in a house that turned into home, Daisy got pregnant with a baby girl. They had decided to name her Anne May Johnson-Sousa, after Jemma and May. Both of whom cried when she was born.

Two and a half years after Anne May was born, a baby boy joined their little family. They named him Alfie Philip Johnson-Sousa. They thought that their family was complete. But a year later, when they took a road trip and drove past St. Agnes, Daisy was reminded of where she came from. Daniel took one look at her and decided there and then that they’re going to adopt.

They welcomed a 10-year-old inhuman into the family. Her name’s Camryn. Camryn Rose Crawford, who was ecstatic to find a new home. She wanted to change her last name to fit the family, even though Daisy and Daniel promised that she didn’t have to. They’re family either way. She insisted. So, a few months after the adoption, they got the whole gang together and celebrated her birthday. The cake said _Happy Birthday Camryn Johnson-Sousa_. That day was also the day that her last name was officially Johnson-Sousa.

Their family finally felt complete. Their house was filled with laughter and joy. They had an annual Christmas party for the entire family. The Fitzsimmons with their 2 kids, May and Coulson joined, Kora flew over with her partner, Mack and Yo-Yo with Flint and 2 toddlers, even Bobbi and Hunter stopped by. Daisy thought to herself, _Life after SHIELD is perfect_.

But their happily ever after was cut short. Daniel came home one day to find Daisy lying on the floor. Their kids were either off in college, the Academy, or on a mission. They were empty nesters. They had thought to foster some kids, maybe adopt one or two. The papers for the adoption was in the mail which Daniel brought in. He quickly dropped them along with the groceries on the floor and checked Daisy’s pulse.

Trouble seemed to find her even after everything she went through. He called the ambulance and rode to the hospital with her, never leaving her side. Once she was conscious, the doctors told them that she has cancer. And it’s serious. Stage 4. They had no idea.

They got the entire family in the house again. Except this time, it wasn’t for a party, or a celebration of a new family member. This time, everyone sat on the floor, tears streaming down their faces. The Johnson-Sousa kids were a wreck. Daisy’s nieces and nephews were upset.

Daisy’s strong. Daniel kept reminding himself. He had to believe that she would pull through. Especially after dying once before. Not counting the time loops. She would always beat the odds.

6 months later, they were in the hospital for a check-up. As she laid on the hospital bed, waiting for the doctor to come in, he watched as she breathed for the last time. The heart monitor _beeped_ as his heart broke over and over again. And when the doctor finally came in, with several nurses trailing behind, he knew that she’s gone.

They wanted to carry her to another room. He told them that he’ll do it. He wanted to hold his wife, the love of his life, one last time. And he promised that if there’s life after death, she would still be his love then. The tears that left his eyes flowed and dropped onto her body. He hummed their song. A song for her heart. One that she would join him in, and they would sing on top of their lungs. But this time, she’s quiet. He knew what that meant.

If it’s up to him, if it’s up to her, if it’s up to them, she would fly away and asked God for another day. But this time, her life wasn’t in their hands. They couldn’t do anything other than cherish each moment they have with each other. Still, it wasn’t enough. They wanted more time. He wanted more time. He didn’t know what to do once she’s gone. And now he had to charter that course.

He remembered the day that they went to New York before they left for space. The blinking lights in the middle of the night looked like stars on the ground. It was breathtaking. But he wasn’t focused on that. He was focused on her. On the way she looked, on the way her mind works, the little things she does, the way her eyes closed to breathe in the New York air.

Now, he had to tell Coulson that his little girl was taken from the world. So, he called every member of their family. Each one of them arrived in the hospital, with red-rimmed eyes, shoulders sagged, words unspoken. His heart broke for the millionth time that day.

A year later, they lost another member of the family. Daniel had a heart attack. He was home alone. He laid there on the very spot that Daisy collapsed on before they found out she had cancer.

Daniel woke up and he saw white. A second later, he saw an angel. He knew then that he’s home.

“Hey Danny-Boy. Long time no see. I guess I carried you home this time, huh?”

“ _Daisy_. You’re here.”

“Of course I am. Where else am I supposed to be?”

Daniel smiled. He couldn’t believe that he’s with her again. Even though he left his family, he’s with her. And no, death definitely did not part them. Because he’s still in love with her.

Daisy was sad, but happy. She finally got to see him again. She was every bit as happy as he was when they locked eyes. Because she’s still in love with him.

“Daniel, there’s some people I want you to meet. Some of those, you may know.”

He looked past her. And he saw Peggy, Violet, Jack, Steve, Dooley, Ray. And there were others who he recognized from the pictures Daisy showed her. Tripp, Lincoln, Cal, Coulson. _Coulson?_ Right. He died a year before they met.

“Guys, this is Daniel. My husband. The love of my life. Though, we’re dead now. But that still stands.”

They were together again. Happy. And Daniel’s thankful to have met her. Thankful that he’s home. She’s always been his home.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, to be honest, my heart hurts so bad when I wrote this. Anyways, thanks for reading!


End file.
